Conventionally, the treatment of the meat, the internal organs, the bones of animals is carried out for the purpose of extracting oil from such raw material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,032, U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,825 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,222 disclose a method comprising heating such raw material after charging it into a cooker and subsequently squeezing the oil from the raw material or a method comprising charging the raw material into a cooker in which the oil of the same kind as the raw material is contained, heating the material by the heat of the oil and squeezing the oil from the raw material.
However, such conventional methods are provided exclusively for the recovery or collecting of oil from the raw material. And the raw material which remains after extracting oil has never been used for any purposes including utilization as a filler or a nutrition agent which can be added to the food product.
This owes to the fact that such raw material, even after the oil extracting operation, conftains a considerable amount of oil or moisture therein and such contained oil is oxidized to make the long-term preservation of the raw material and pulverization impossible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating the raw material, and more particularly, treating the raw material per se rather than aiming at the recovery of the oil.